


A Cute Homeless Blond

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry ever wanted was to get a triple caramel swirl, but no, instead he gets that <em>plus</em> a handsome blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cute Homeless Blond

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to a great writer: J. K. Rowling. I am doing this for my own pleasure and also because I was bored, not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> **Warning/s:** Non-magic; AU; Draco and Harry could be slightly OOC; fluff; humour.
> 
> **Prompts:** Homeless; Ice-cream; Jenna.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I was board one day and my friend Jenna suggested I write a one-shot. So, she gave me some prompts and I wrote one! Yay me! :P. Just to let you all know, I wrote this in about an hour, so it might not be the best.

It was a hot summer’s day. Cliché sounding, I know, but it was. Harry, feeling like an ice-cream (Summer remember) walked down the road to the ice-cream bar nearest to his flat, _Cream Side_. The ice-cream there is to _die_ for. They make the best of nearly everything that has to do with ice-cream. It even won first prize at the ice-cream fair (Yes, that's actually a real thing).

  
Harry reached the white and blue shop when he saw a homeless person sitting on a bench outside of it. Okay, so maybe not _that_ kind of homeless person with hardly any teeth, dirty, almost-falling-apart clothes and smells like fish and a dump. No, this person looked about 18, wearing reasonable clothing (That had too much black in it. Or that's what Harry thought), not-too-perfect-but-fine-enough-styled blond hair, no shoes (What the hell? Where did they run off to?), and skin much too fair to be healthy. He was slouched on the wooden bench, looking like he was just told that he was going to die tomorrow and this was his last day on Earth. How depressing.  
  
Harry, always being a curious person, joined this man on the bench. The blond didn't even acknowledge Harry, just staring at his bare, slightly dirty feet. Harry waited to see if the man would say anything. Sadly for him, the blond stayed mute. Harry huffed, now getting annoyed at this person and also longing for that triple caramel swirl that was just calling his name from the ice-cream bar.  
  
"So," said Harry, curiously winning over longing. "Where are your shoes?"  
  
"My mother took them," came the reply after a short, awkward silence. Well, that's something you don't hear every day from a stranger.  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
The man shrugged, "I rather not say."  
  
Harry nodded; having no idea what this guy was talking about but going with it. "I didn't get your name."  
  
"I didn't tell you," said the man, a hint of annoyance in his voice now.  
  
"I'm Harry," Harry, ignoring the homeless person's irritation, held out his hand and introduced himself.  
  
The person lifted his head. He had the most stunning grey eyes that any one would be lucky enough to see. He looked at Harry's out stretched hand warily before grasping it with a firm grip. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry, after reluctantly relicensing the surprisingly soft hand after awhile, asked the question he's being dying to ask. "What you doing out here?"  
  
Draco looked around as if just realising his surroundings before looking at Harry again. He bit his bottom lip nervously (Which Harry's eyes zeroed in for a second or two) for awhile before saying, "I wanted an ice-cream to cheer me up but I realized I didn't have any money on me."  
  
Harry frowned. Why would anyone go to an ice-cream bar and bring no money with them? That doesn't make any sense at all! Pretty idiotic if you ask Harry (And I can safely say, if you ask anyone else really).  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I got kicked out of my own house, that's how," snapped Draco. You can just sense the frustration oozing out of him.  
  
Harry jumped slightly, not expecting this person to shout. "Okay, no need to get cranky. I was only asking."  
  
There was a short silence between them before Harry spoken up again, "Why did you get kick out?" (Now, don't you wish you could smack Harry on the head? I do. I mean, you can't just go asking random people those questions. Can you?).  
  
"Because I'm gay that's why!" Oooh, Harry is in trouble. Draco Malfoy is not the kind of person you should tick off, that's for sure.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked in confusion. He thought it would be something cool, like, well Harry didn't know what but something different. "So did I."   
  
Draco blinked in surprise, "Really?" Unless, of course, you tell him something that would catch him off guarded. Like what Harry just said.

Harry nodded, smiling.  
  
"How did you deal with it?" Now it's Draco's turn to be curious.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I got a job and made a living. It's not so bad if you have people with you willing to help."  
  
Draco huffed, "Well, I don't. All my friends abandoned me. Those good for nothing little-" (I'll stop there, shall I?).  
  
"Tell you what, I'll buy you ice-cream and we'll try getting you a job. Sounds like a plan?"  
  
Draco eyes widen in shock. Was this really happening? (Oh, yes it was.) He nodded and took the hand that Harry offered him and let himself be pulled off the bench. The two of them walked into the shop. Draco went off to save a seat for them while Harry left to buy the ice-creams. At long last he will be getting his triple caramel swirl (And dining with a cute blond, bonus!).  
  
The girl at the counter was young, probably still in high school, with brown hair and a fringe that fell into her hazel eyes. She wore a silver name tag that read 'Hi, I'm Jenna'. She smiled at Harry when he approached. Paying for the ice-cream, Harry went back to his and Draco's table where the girl was told to bring their frozen treats.  
  
"Okay, so what kind of job are you looking for?" asked Harry once he was comfortable seated opposite the blond.  
  
Draco thought over the question a little before shrugging, "Anything really, as long as I can earn some money."  
  
Harry nodded. This was understandable. "So," said Harry with a cheeky grin and twinkle in his eyes, "You're okay with being, like, a nude model?"  
  
Draco grimaced. Not his idea of a dream job, but... "Maybe, if it comes down to it and that's all I can find."  
  
Harry got this feeling of at the pit of his stomach. It made him feel weird and yucky. He squirmed a little on the plastic seat, making it squeak a bit. Blushing, Harry mumbled, "It was the chair," to Draco's shock look.  
  
The sever came to their table to give them their ice-cream. They both ate their deserts in a sort of comfortable silence. The sever came back to pick up their now finished dishes, but not before grinning at them.  
  
"I couldn't quiet help but over hear that you're looking for a job," she said this while facing Draco, not looking a little bit ashamed of ease dropping.  
  
Draco nodded, slightly confused.  
  
Jenna's grin got bigger, "It just so happens that our manager is looking for another waiter. Would you be interested?"  
  
Well, isn't today just all about surprises? Draco nodded until his head almost hurt.  
The girl laughed before saying, "Great, I'll talk to my manager and see what he says." She bounced off, happy to help a cute blond male that was obviously gay. A blind person could have spotted that Draco was gay. (No wonder Harry needs glasses).  
  
Jumping up off of the seat, Draco did some sort of victory dance (Which Harry thought was cute, just so you know) in the middle of the place. Draco was over the moon that he might be getting a job. He was so happy he was on Pluto. Drunk with happiness, Draco did something he would never have done if he was in his right state of mind. He leaned over and planted a big kiss on Harry's mouth before carrying on his little shuffle of some sort.  
  
Harry brought his hand to his lips before smiling himself. Yes, it is defiantly nice to help cute homeless blond people.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Tada! The end. Thank you for reading and please review if you want!


End file.
